Release
by Ishtal
Summary: We all have our dark days. We all succumb to pressure... and we all want the easy way out. (R&R)


****

Release

Author: Ishtal

****

Rating: PG-13 for implied drug use.

****

Staring: ?

****

Pairing: Implied.

****

Summary: This was written during one of my darkest hours. I was feeling extremely stressed out… Basically, one boy succumbs to the many pressures of life, and decides to take the easy way out. Seems good, right? Wrong. I'm mainly exploring the most shady persona of a person. And what can happen to us all. Told in **first person**, and **short**. Distorted and bizarre..

Read and review.

--

Everyone saw me that night. Hell, I thought this would solve _everything..._

My thoughts distorted and my vision a utopia of sweet dreams, and wonderful delights.. of arrays of colours. For brief seconds, mere steps felt like riding on shooting stars.. carefree and across the Milky Way. In this world, you can be whoever you want to me, live like you've never lived before. I chuckled once, before I remember somebody, in the mist of my trip, grabbed my arm. I could make out every detail on it. The blue veins that snaked their way throughout the body, pulsing against paper-thin flesh. I couldn't help but stare in wonder.

"Oh wow, how much did you take?" A male voice whispered in my ear. I moved my mouth to repl, but I could find no words. He smiled a smile of blue skies, and gently pushed me back until I was arched up against the wall.

"Didn't I tell you, you would feel great? You were skeptical at first, but they helped you in your worse time, did they not?" I sighed, and threw my arms around the taller boy's neck, who took full advantage of my vulnerability. The heat.. and the friction were so intoxicating, that I could not pass them up. Like fire straight from the blazing sun itself.

Each new, foreign feeling was a true fascination upon itself.

"That's a boy… and I have some more where that came from. Just remember who your _real _friends are. The ones that actually notice your problems, and are willing to help soothe them."

The sad thing was, I believed every word he said.

--

They had been worried. All of them. I was surprised. Because they noticed my change in the way I carried myself, which was eccentric and more aggressive than normal one minute, then dismal and fatigue the next. I started to attend school sporadically, and of course they begun to notice that too. One tried to follow me, but I didn't care for it. They were concerned with the new group of kids I was hanging out with, too. Some group from Kaisaki High across town. I didn't care about that either. As long as they didn't stumble onto my secret life I was fine.

But everyone saw me that night.

I wasn't sure how they had gotten tipped off. But I had just been fixing my shirt up, my whole body stinging with dozens electric shocks, my vision still blinded by the whites of clouds and a mixture of space and stars. Bodies were still moving in sync with each other.. and as they moved, they cast multi-coloured shadows in the walls, and their shouts and screams of ecstasy continued to echo.

Before a blonde reached out, and grabbed me roughly by the shoulder. I staggered forward, studying his right hand intently.. watching the magnified pores with intrigue. I had the impulse to jump up and shout.. but the rush was beginning to clear as quickly as it had come.. and I was beginning to feel dismal again. I tried to pull myself away.. but he held on. I staggered again, but he clenched me tightly.

"Go tell Yuugi I found him." He said firmly. "And hurry the hell up, Honda. Before the police show up. We have to get him home before we're caught here."

"Hn…." Was all I could say. Then I felt something wet hit my cheek.. it was a cloth. I winced against it. He begun to pull me away. Once away from the bodies, and the wide room.. I could begin to make out the foggy skies of Domino City, and a distant glow of cherry blue lights.

He looked at me solemnly, before shaking his head.

"Ryou, what have you done to yourself?"

Annoyingly, I could feel the injection sight against my upper arm, begin to throb violently, discharging ribbons of blood that silently answered his question.

I sighed... disappearing into the black hole of space once more.


End file.
